happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2016
19:39:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:56 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 19:39:56 !commands 19:40:08 !bot tell me about yourself 19:40:22 !bottellmeaboutyourself 19:40:37 !thanks this 19:40:39 Thank you this! 19:40:51 !bot tell me about yourself 19:41:33 !bottellmeaboutyourself 19:51:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:51:24 !bottellmeaboutyourself 19:52:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:52:39 Lumpy 19:52:45 !hi 19:52:51 I don't remember any of the commands 19:53:06 He's being a bit bitchy rn 19:53:13 why 19:53:16 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 19:53:16 !commands 19:53:18 Idk 19:53:29 !kill 19:53:34 !kill Dogs 19:53:35 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Dogs 's face with an egg beater 19:53:41 !kill Sandgar 19:53:42 damn 19:53:43 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 19:53:50 haha 19:53:53 !kill Neil 19:53:54 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Neil at this time 19:53:58 ahahah 19:54:02 isn't that a generic one too 19:54:07 Yeah 19:54:08 s 19:54:09 s 19:54:10 s 19:54:11 s 19:54:12 s 19:54:13 Mr Creeper500: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 19:54:16 Boom 19:54:17 ahah 19:54:19 hell yeah 19:54:21 anyways 19:54:28 is his logging capicity taken out 19:54:33 Not rn 19:54:46 k 19:54:52 what would happen if he goes on HTFF 19:55:46 He'd log there 19:55:52 oh 19:55:53 cool 19:56:21 I say just let him log so we can show them what he can do 19:56:21 But it wouldn't be hidden 19:56:26 'k 19:56:35 We can get him flagged if they like him 19:56:40 I will be using bot lumpy 19:56:44 since you don't use him much 19:56:49 I'm not running him though 19:56:53 ik 19:56:57 I will teach them how to run him 19:57:04 I will need all the files to run him though 19:57:51 I can't remember exactly how to set up a PC with ruby 19:58:12 you downloaded a ruby launcher 19:58:25 And install like 3 gems via CMD 19:58:26 which should be in the Bot Folde 19:58:31 yeah 19:58:34 that was the big hard one 19:58:42 do you still have the thing Ditto made 19:58:51 No 19:58:52 the link 19:58:54 damnit 19:58:57 and Ditto is long gone 19:59:38 doesn't Kocka make ruby bots 19:59:46 nvm, found it 19:59:49 check Skype 19:59:51 k 20:02:02 20:02:03 Mr Creeper500: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 20:02:21 20:02:22 why did it ping for that one 20:02:23 Don't say I didn't warn you, I have logs. 20:02:52 i mean warn 20:04:03 !commands 20:04:03 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 20:04:05 hahhaa 20:04:17 will it call me that on HTFF 20:04:25 Linking UserLogout in chat is against ToU 20:04:34 !lumpyishipyouwithpacifi 20:04:35 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 20:04:41 haha 20:05:30 !userkill Juan 20:05:35 !kill Juan 20:05:36 * Bot_Lumpy rips Juan 's guts out through their eye sockets 20:05:43 how do you do Juan's 20:05:52 !help userkill 20:05:53 userkill: This command jokingly kills another user in a creative manner(this is HTF after all XP)(Usage: !kill >target<) 20:05:59 Not implemented yet 20:06:07 this Kockabot not DittoBot 20:06:07 oh 20:06:11 i see 20:06:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:06:19 Kockabot is much dif 20:06:32 Yes, I am the ultimate bot, as I can be controlled via PM 20:06:33 doesn't break down much 20:06:36 haha 20:06:39 im going to freak them out 20:06:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:06:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:06 I got the dev right so I can also dot that lol 20:08:35 i see 20:08:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:08:44 hey asshole 20:08:54 !kill Lumpy 20:08:56 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Lumpy at this time 20:09:03 You punk motherfucker, give me your lunch money 20:09:11 hhahahhaha 20:11:27 Click it or die bitch! 20:11:28 Bot Lumpy: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 20:12:43 when is it suppose to kick or block 20:12:53 Third warning 20:12:55 Or 20:13:18 fart 20:13:19 Have fun in ban land o/ 20:13:23 hahah 20:13:30 fart 20:13:33 Have fun in ban land o/ 20:13:36 Haven't seen that spammer in a while 20:13:38 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 20:13:44 I say we should delete that out of it 20:13:53 so no one on HTFF wiki gets banned for accidently sayign it 20:13:57 unless it is just fart 20:13:57 Have fun in ban land o/ 20:14:05 yeah that needs to be take nout 20:14:15 'k 20:14:37 NEil 20:14:38 skype now 20:14:42 No 20:16:13 Deadly 20:16:25 I banned Reller 20:16:29 how long is the ban for that on HTFF 20:16:35 Infinite 20:16:38 Breaks ToU 20:16:51 k 20:16:56 ToU breaks are universally infinite 20:19:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:19:51 why is it being stupid 20:20:29 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 20:20:32 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 20:21:20 hey 20:21:24 nvm 20:24:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:25:10 im leaving here 20:25:15 tell me when the bot is ready 20:25:46 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 20:27:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:28:11 !kill anyone 20:28:12 * Bot_Lumpy rips anyone 's guts out through their eye sockets 20:28:21 !bottellmeaboutyourself 20:28:37 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 20:28:37 !commands 20:28:48 !bottellmeaboutyourself 20:30:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:30:45 !bottellmeaboutyourself 20:30:46 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm Bot Lumpy, a (possibly sentient :P)bot that runs on an advanced Ruby framework. 20:31:03 Welp, all it took was a bit of debugging 20:35:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:36:06 !hi Bot Lumpy 20:36:07 # in C:/Bot/Bot Lumpy FW PM/plugins/responses.rb:43:in `hibot_command' 20:36:36 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 20:36:36 !restart 20:36:37 Mr Creeper500: Restarting now... 20:37:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:37:32 !hi Bot Lumpy 20:37:33 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 20:37:43 !bot tell me about yourself 20:37:44 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm #{config'user'}, a (possibly sentient :P)bot that runs on an advanced Ruby framework. 20:37:57 Well shit 2016 10 14